The Case of the High School Party
by GreenLeoFiend
Summary: While Gaby has custody of a Cuckatoo, the Ghostwriter team decide to investigate a recent outbreak of girls being slipped tainted drinks at local high school parties. Jointfic with Bunny1
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Case of the High School Party**

**Author: Joint fic between GreenLeoFiend and Bunny1**

**Fandom: Ghost Writer**

**Spoilers: Four Days of the Cockatoo**

**Disclaimer:**** Bunny nor I own Ghost Writer, or the Ghost Writer Team, just our creative ideas.**

**Warnings: Contains references of Drugs**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Rob rubbed his eyes. He was staying at the Fernandez's until his dad got back with all of their stuff from California, and currently was sitting on Gaby's floor with Alex, while Calvin was showing her stuff about her new pet bird. Six am this guy shows up. Balls, Rob thought to himself. That takes balls.

"And... I could take her, since you're really inexperienced---"

"No! I asked you yesterday what to feed her, that's IT! Just... get out of my room?"

"But---"

"You heard her, out." Alex said, a bit too eager to kick him out.  
**  
**"Alex this _my _room now?" she said only slightly annoyed. She stretched over to look at the clock. "You're up early."

"How the hell did he get in your room?" he asked instead ignoring her comment.

"The door?"

"At this hour?" Alex added, as he looked around Gaby's room as if he was double checking.

"Alex he was just talking to me about the bird," she mentioned. "It is kinda cute in a way."

"Cute?!" Alex shouted. "You're not--"

"Of course not silly!" Gaby answered, hitting him with a pillow. "It's cute how much he is obsessed with this bird."

"That is not the only thing he is obsessed on," Alex mumbled.

Rob laughed.

"Now what are you laughing about?" Alex asked annoyed.

"Oh just on how much I missed the sight of you two and your discussions. But I have to agree with Alex here Gaby. Weird how he just showed up like that at six am."

Gaby shrugged. "I guess he just wanted to catch me before school."

"Before breakfast even," Alex added.

Gaby made a face. "Look, I'm gonna go take a shower, so, could you two excuse me?" she sighed, walking out of the room...

* * *

Later that afternoon, Hector and Gaby were lounging in her room on the floor, when Rob walked in.

"Hey, Rob." Gaby smiled.

"Hey, what're you guys doing?"

"Homework." Hector said a bit shortly.

Rob raised a brow, then an idea came into his brain.

"Really? Need any help?" he said, sliding down next to Gaby, putting an arm around her waist.

"We're fine, no thanks, Rob." Gaby said, not noticing. "It's fairly simple stuff."

"Okay, well, if you change your mind I'll be in the den, yeah?" he said, getting up.

"Sure, sure." she said.

And, Rob left the room, shutting the door behind him with a soft click.

"Okay, so, I think the question on this is--- what? Why are you looking at me like I have three heads?"

Rob and Alex went outside to take the stairs up to Lenni's apartment.

"Come on, seriously. I noticed."

"Yeah, so did Hector, dummy." Rob smirked.

"Wait a minute... you're trying to..."

"Houston, we have cognition!" Rob laughed.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, Gaby and Hector were still studying in her room.  
**__  
_"So, he's staying here a while, huh?"

"Yes... why?" Gaby asked suspiciously. Hector was acting very strange.

"Just wondering..." he muttered.

"Oooh, Rally at Lenni's, let's go." Gaby said suddenly, grabbing him by the hand...

Not much ahead, Alex knocked on Lenni's door.

"Who is it?" Lenni called.

Rob flashes Alex the shh gesture.

"It's me Alex," Alex replied.

"Just come in silly," Lenni replied. "The door's open."

Alex opens the door where Rob notices that Jamal is already there sitting at Lenni's table.

"Hey what's what Brown Dude?!"

"Hey! It's the Pink Guy! How have you been man?" Jamal responds.

"Rob!" Lenni exclaimed. "Have you been in town long?"

"Nah, just a couple of days. My dad is still in California loading up the rest of the stuff."

"You're mom still in Australia?" Lenni asked next.

Rob nodded. "Yeah... Been staying with Alex and Gaby."

"Where is Gaby by the way?" Jamal asked looking around.

"Finishing homework, with Hector. I am sure they will be around in a few minutes. Where is Tina?" Alex replied.

"Oh she called. She had to help her mother pick up some groceries but said she would be right over afterwards," Lenni replied.

Alex sat down in the large blue chair just as Gaby and Hector came rushing in.

"Hey, sorry if we're late." she said, flopping down onto the floor.

Rob sat next to her immediately and Alex rolled his eyes.

"So, ah, we got a case goin' already, I guess?"

"Well, yeah, nothing big..." Lenni said, raising her eyebrows. "Um, right... It's a drug thing. People getting slipped stuff at parties lately at the high school..."

"That is big" Jamal disagreed. "That can mess up kids well. While doing registration for high school classes I heard a student recently got kicked out of the High School of Science because it was discovered that he was using drugs to get ahead."

"Sounds like it did the opposite effect!" Hector shouted. "Why do people disrespect their bodies like that?"

Alex shook his head. "Sometimes they do it to be cool. And then sometimes they think they need it. It took Kevin a long time to realize he did not."

"Well--" Lenni continued until there was another knock at the door. "Hey Tina. You did not miss much. We were just talking about the recent outbreak of people being drugged at parties."

"Oh?" She took a moment to glance at the sitting arrangement, raising an eye brow at Alex.

Alex just shook his head at her.

"Yeah, mostly girls, from what I understand. Usually for... well, you can guess what for." Lenni stammered, embarrassed.

"Well, yeah, that happens." Tina said quietly. "But, how can we catch anyone doing THAT? I mean, there's always just going as decoys, but... no offense, I don't want to."

"Well, I don't particularly, either, Tina, but, what other choice to we have? Someone has to stop these horrible people..."

"Dont' make Tina do it." Gaby said softly. "If she's not comfy, she won't be a good decoy." she reasoned.

"Thank you..." Tina said, biting her lower lip, embarrassed.

"Gaby's absolutely right." Rob agreed, placing a hand on the small of her back, but looking at Lenni and Jamal. "And, if we're going to do this, we're going to need a definite plan, with people placed in strategic places for safety." Rob said.

"Well, that's smart, yeah..." Jamal said slowly. "And, I agree, it's NOT something that can just be ignored. But, even with the rest of us in strategic positions, is it safe?"

"Well, definitely we are going to keep our eyes on our drinks at all times. And stick to soda," Gaby reasoned.

"Of course," Lenni agreed. She paused and flashed Gaby a quick smile. "And I just located this information on the internet about test strips."

"Well, I think it is too dangerous period!" Hector replied, getting up so fast that he the floor shake a bit.

"Whoa Hector!" Gaby responded, as she had to catch her balance. "Calm down Hector." She noticed Tina flashing her a big grin as if she was holding in a laugh. "Can you tell me what is going on Tina?"

"Oh nothing. It definitely is a scary situation to be in. It is something we will have to think about," Tina added.

Rob nodded playing innocent. "I think those test strips are a good idea. And it might be fun to go to a party. It is a nice cover."

"Okay, so, guess we're done with the meeting." Lenni said a bit awkwardly.

Rob reached down to help Gaby up, which did not escape Hector's notice, even though he said nothing at the moment.

"And, I should go pick something out. When are we gonna go?" Gaby asked.

"Well, there's one tonight---"

"Might as well get it over with." Gaby said a bit nervously. "Hector? Come help me pick out an outfit, okay?"

"Wait a minute, why Hector?" Alex demanded. "Why not Lenni or Tina?"

"Because they aren't boys." Gaby said, taking Hector by the wrist and leading him downstairs.

Rob couldn't help it, he started laughing.

"Hey, shut up. You think I didn't notice you?"

Oh come on Alex. She did not even notice. She totally sees me as big brother number 2," Rob replied.

"So...that was just a joke?" Lenni asked. "You are such a dork."

"That wasn't really nice Rob," Tina added. "Don't you know that Hector has a super crush on her?"

"Yes," Rob replied. "That's the exact point. Maybe now he will take the initiative."

Or it might make him more insecure. Thinking that she might have a thing for you. I am sure he also noticed that she did not bop you one like I would have," Tina continued.

Lenni laughed. "Men."

"Hey not all of our like that!" shouted Jamal. "But I still say it was pretty funny."

Tina rolled her eyes. "So Alex you are being kinda quiet."

Alex shook his head. "Whatever."

Lenni placed a hand on Alex's shoulder. "Well, Alex she is growing up. And it was Hector she asked to model outfits for."

"See? Not in the LEAST interested in getting naked for me--- ow!" Rob shouted rubbing his arm.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Author's Note:** _Fans of the show might remember "Brown Dude" and "Pink Guy" was first used by Rob and Jamal respectfully about each other in the arch "Building Bridges" then again in "Lost in Brooklyn"._

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: The Case of the High School Party**

**Author: Joint fic between GreenLeoFiend and Bunny1**

**Fandom: Ghost Writer**

**Spoilers: Four Days of the Cockatoo**

**Disclaimer: Bunny nor I own Ghost Writer, or the Ghost Writer Team, just our creative ideas.**

**Warning: This story contains drug content.

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 2

* * *

  
**

Gaby came out of her closet, wearing pink low-rider jeans and a tank top.

"So, this?" she smiled, giving a twirl. "Or..."

And, she went into her closet and quickly changed into a brown crushed velvet dress with a laced-up bodice. "This?"

"That one." Hector said, slightly boggled. "Definitely that one."

Gaby grinned. "Thanks. Just the kind of reaction I was looking for." she said, giving a small butterfly to his cheek before going back into the closet to put her regular clothes back on.

"Umm, Gaby can I ask you something?"

"Yeah Hector what's up?" Gaby asked.

"You and Rob?" Hector continued.

"What about he and I?" Gaby inquired as she smiled at him.

"You two seem close", Hector stated, feeling extremely nervous.

"We are," Gaby replied.

"Oh," Hector said in a quiet voice.

Gaby flashed Hector a smile. "Who did I invite to go shopping with me silly? Don't you like Rob? Weren't you and him pen pals last year?"

Hector nodded. "Yeah...it just that he seems to like you more than a friend...the way..."

"I'm 12 silly. He's too old for me anyway," Gaby replied, and leaned in and gave Hector another quick kiss.

"I still think it is nuts that we are going to this party", Hector added, blushing.

"Well, maybe, but, do you really want to let some poor girls get hurt without doing anything?"

Hector shook his head. "No... but... I don't want YOU to get hurt", he said softly, cheeks on fire now.

Gaby smiled. "That's what you are there for, isn't it?" she cajoled, taking his hand and sitting him down on her bed. "You wouldn't let anything happen to me, would you?"

Hector looked at her with wide eyes. "Never..."

"Then, what's to worry about? I got you, AND Alex there. I'm pretty sure I'm 100% covered. And, Lenni has Jamal and Rob, and Tina isn't going, so..."

Hector no longer could help himself, and cupped her cheek with one hand, pulling her forward into a kiss...

* * *

_**Meanwhile, Rob was sitting in Alex's room.**_

"Stop with the pacing, willya? I'm trying to figure out my school transcripts", Rob said, head in a bunch of papers.

"What the hell is with Calypso?" Alex asked, listing to the bird going mad.

"It's a BIRD." Rob said. "They're... annoying like that. Just ask your dad. He hates that thing."

Alex smirked. "Yeah, I know. Maybe I can go get Gaby go shut that thing up."

"Why don't you give them a few minutes ?"

"I...I guess." Alex related. "It's weird."

"Not weirder as you and Tina were," Lenni added.

"Well, I am glad she isn't going. One less person to worry about."

"Ha ha Alex," Lenni replies.

* * *

_**Later at the party...**_

Gaby lowered her eyelids towards Alex and Hector, both of whom were standing over her like trained bodyguards.

"Stop that!" she hissed. "What kind of decoy bait am I if every male here is scared to talk to me?": "But---" they both began.

"Yes, but you don't want them to, I get that. But it won't help our case, will it? Now, I'm going out towards the middle, and I need you two to get on each side of the room to keep me in sight, got it?"

_"Any man here that hits on you deserves to be punched." _Alex thought to himself. He could not tell, but though there were some younger crashers here, many had to be over 16."

Hector nodded. "We will be right over there."

"Good," Gaby whispered. "You too Alex."

Alex responded by walking away toward the refreshment table.

"There are a lot of people here," Rob stated.

Jamal looked around. "Yeah. Are you sure about this Lenni?"

"Of course. Let's blend in," she offered. "Oh I love this song!" she shouted.

She started to dance her way to the middle of the room.

Gaby nervously made he way onto the make shift dance floor when she thought she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey," a male voice called. "My name is Mark."

"Hi Mark," Gaby replied. "Seems like a fun party."

Mark looked Gaby up and down a bit. "Yeah, not as fun as last week's party. But it might pick up. Are you new? I am not sure I seen you around."

"Ah, I go to St. Finnigan's." Gaby lied smoothly. "Parents are kind of uptight, finally got tired of it and sneaked out."

"All girls' school, eh?" Mark commented, his smile widening.

Gaby nodded, fidgeting a little as he put his arms around her a bit to start dancing.

"Um, met you five seconds ago, space?" she blurted.

Mark smiled indulgently, but didn't move his hands. "You just don't understand, what with going to an all girls' school and all, but this is just normal dancing... Come on, let loose, have some fun..."

* * *

**_Meanwhile, Lenni bumped into two other heavily-made-up girls._**

"Sorry..." She said a bit loudly, trying to be heard over the music.

"You better watch it, cholo." one of them swore at her, snapping their gum loudly.

"Yeah, 'less you want me to rip out those cheap-ass hair-extensions..."

"Look, I said I was sorry, and this is MY hair!" Lenni said, huffing.

The girls looked at each-other and laughed.

"Look, Hannah Montana, go back to the playground. You don't belong at this kind of a party."

"What are you, the party police?" Lenni glared.

"No, just looking out for you, Holly Hobbie."

Lenni watched at the two girls leave, thinking about what they said, when she decided to start dancing.

"Lenni?" she heard a voice call her, startling her.

Lenni looked up and saw a familiar face. A former Hurston student she met in the young activist group she started a couple years ago.

"Hey Jimmy," she replied trying to be causal. "What brings you here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Anxious to get into the high school scene a few months early?" he asked her.

"Well, technically Jimmy, 9th grade is high school, next year they are redesigning Hurston to be a middle school with 6th to 8th grade."

"Oh is that right?" he asked as he got closer to her personal space. "Are you here alone?"

"Well, I am not with anyone if you are asking me that," Lenni answered a bit uncomfortable even though space was a luxury when it came to crowded parties like this. "Would you like to dance?"

Jimmy adjusted his glasses, and flashed Lenni a smile. "I thought you would never ask."

Lenni and Jimmy began dancing, but, a fast sort of side-by-side dancing, and he wasn't trying to make any moves on her as of yet. Lenni was glad for that...

* * *

Gaby, on the other hand, wasn't doing QUITE as well. The more she wriggled to get Mark off, the more excited he seemed by it. She felt his hand going down her side to cup her butt, and she reached over to yank it off.

"Hey!" she yelped indignantly. "Easy!"

Mark finally allowed her to push him off. "Sorry, hey, why don't we get something to drink? Cool off, yeah?"

"Yeah sure," Gaby replied. _"This is it..." _she thought to herself, remembering the test strip she had fastened inside of her bra.

"Okay, I will be right back, don't go anywhere," Mark commanded.

"Yeah of course," Gaby agreed, as she placed a stray hair behind her ear.

* * *

**To Be Continued

* * *

**

**Authors' Note: Today's Public Service Announcement: **_If you go to a party, club, bar scene, whatever, keep your eye on your drink! Don't just rely on these test strips. _** PSA off**_. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. More soon.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: The Case of the High School Party**

**Author: Joint fic between GreenLeoFiend and Bunny1**

**Fandom: Ghost Writer**

**Spoilers: Four Days of the Cockatoo**

**Disclaimer: Bunny nor I own Ghost Writer, or the Ghost Writer Team, just our creative ideas.**

**Warning: This story contains drug content.

* * *

****Chapter 3**

When Mark walked away, Hector and Alex immediately came to Gaby's side to join her.

"Are you okay?" Hector asked softly.

"Yeah, fine." Gaby lied, once again she tucked her hair behind one ear.

As soon as she did it, Alex knew she was lying; that was her tell.

"Look, he'll be back in a minute---"

"And, you'll take the drink and leave with us." Alex said firmly. "That's enough of this."

Gaby nodded. Seemed like a solid enough plan to her. But, when Mark came back, drink in hand, he didn't look too happy.

"Hey, who the hell are you two?" he demanded.

"Is that for me?" Gaby asked, reaching for the drink.

"Yes... who are they?" Mark said hesitantly.

Gaby grabbed the cup. "Thank you."

Mark reached for her, but Alex put a hand on his wrist.

"Yeah, you'll be keeping your hands OFF my sister from now on." he growled.

"Sister, huh? Right... All right, then, guess he came to take you home?"

Gaby nodded.

"Yeah, I can take the cup for you---"

"No, it's disposable. Besides, I'm thirsty." she said, walking towards the door with Hector...

"You really shouldn't just take the a drink out with you," Mark called.

"Leave her alone, okay?" Hector said, but never turned to face her. "We are going home."

"Oh so you have a boyfriend, you should have told me that," Mark replied.

Gaby tried to ignore him.

"Fine be like that, there are other chicks I can get with tonight."

Gaby stopped. She didn't want him to slip a roofie to some unsuspecting girl...

"Yeah, that's right... knew you were leading me on out there. Little slut."

Gaby whirled around, fire in her eyes, but, she was too late, because both Hector and Alex rushed past her, and the drink got spilled all over her new suede boots.

But, they had started pummeling Mark. She wouldn't admit this to Lenni or Tina, but, she wasn't even annoyed. It was actually kind of gratifying sometimes to know she was protected. Nice feeling.

Alex felt Jamal and Lenni pulling him up, and saw Rob getting Hector.

"Come on, boys, we've worn out our welcome." Rob said quietly.

"Well, that was a bust," Jamal mentioned.

"Well maybe not," Lenni remarked. "Sure this party is a bust. But I think maybe I can get us invited to a different one. Do any of you remember Jimmy Allen?"

"Hmm...yeah Vaguely. He is a couple grades ahead of us, isn't he?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. He and I were dancing earlier. He didn't try anything like this Mark fellow did, but he seems to have a crush on me, and I gave him my number."

"Lenni!" Alex shouted.

"Oh don't you worry. I know how to take care of myself. And I wouldn't go with anywhere alone. But it seems like an idea don't you think?"

"I don't know if Gaby should show up to another one of these parties though," Alex stated.

"Yeah definitely not," Hector quickly agreed.

"Yeah...I think I have to agree. I am too noticeable," Gaby added.

"And way too young," Alex informed. "Rally later?"

Lennie and Jamal nodded.

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

"You're kidding! All that for nothing?!" Tina squeaked.

"Hush UP!" Gaby whispered. "My Papi is RIGHT over there..."

"Sorry." Tina mumbled.

"Well, anyway, Lenni got herself invited to another one. So she's going. And, the boys are going with her."

"All of them?" Tina asked pointedly.

"Well, Hector might stay and hang out with me, I dunno." Gaby shrugged.

"Uh-huh..."

"Oh, don't smirk at me."

But, Gaby couldn't hold back the smile herself, until her father came over with a solemn face.

"What is it, Papa?"

"Ah, Gabriella, Calypso's owner called. He will be coming to get that bird this afternoon."

"So early? Well thank you for telling me Papa."

"I know it will be hard to say goodbye Gabriella, but I am sure Calypso will be happy to be with his other family. The one he is familiar with."

"I know Papa. I will miss him though."

"I know. I know," Edwardo said in a soothing voice and he kissed her on the cheek.

Gaby looked up at the bird. "I will miss you. Calypso"

* * *

_**Sometime later...**_

Gaby bit her lower lip, and Hector was glaring at her.

"What?"

"You're nuts, you know that!"

"Don't yell at me; you didn't hafta come!"

"Are you CRAZY?! You think I'd let you do something this stupid ALONE?"

"Well, at least you could tell my dad and he could call Lt. McQuade or something!" Gaby shouted.

"Where are we going?" she rhetorically asked. "Was that a bridge?"

Hector nodded. "It felt like it anyway. I guess we are not in Brooklyn anymore."

Gaby lay her head on Hector's collarbone.

"Ghostwriter!" she said suddenly, pulling back.

Hector nodded, taking off the sharpie marker he wore around his neck like the rest of the team. Gaby took the pen and bit her lip.

"What to write on? If someone sees it on your arm they'll think we're nuts."

"Well, I don't have paper, and I actually LIKE This shirt."

"Take it off, then."

Hector blushed. "Gaby, now isn't the time---"

"No, silly! It'll hide the message. Hang on..."

Hector took off his shirt, and Gaby sucked in a breath. He was a LOT more toned than she might've guessed...

Blushing a bit, but trying to stay focused on the situation, she wrote a message to Ghostwriter on his stomach: "Need help. Back of smuggler's van. No longer in Brooklyn. Come NOW."

Gaby's fingers lingered just a few seconds longer than they probably should have, but then stood up a bit shakily.

"Ah, um, you can put it back on now. Looks like Ghostwriter's already read it..."

Hector blushed. "Right..."

NEED HELP. BACK OF SMUGGLER'S VAN. NO LONGER IN BROOKLYN. COME NOW.

Alex lifted an eyebrow. He took his pen from his string around his neck and found a random piece of paper on his end table.

_"Ghostwriter,"_ he wrote. _"Who wrote this?"_

GABY

"Gaby?!" Alex shouted. _"What happened?" _he wrote.

_I don't know. It happened near the Bodega. I think Hector was with her._

The color from Alex's faced drained. _Well at least she is not alone. Rally G!_

Tina was helping her mother set up for a dinner party when suddenly the refrigerator magnets arranged itself to form the familiar rally message.

_"A new development in the roofie case?"_ she wondered to herself.

Mom? I just remembered that I was going to meet up with Alex and the joint 8th and 9th grade graduation. Can I go?"

She nodded. "Yes, I think we are pretty much done here. Come home before 9 okay?"

Tina nodded.

"Thanks mom!" she said and then she left.

**To Be Continued

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **_Sorry on the delay of this chapter! Chapter 4 is already on the work maybe by the end of the week. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks Again!_**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: The Case of the High School Party**

**Author: Joint fic between GreenLeoFiend and Bunny1**

**Fandom: Ghost Writer**

**Spoilers: Four Days of the Cockatoo**

**Disclaimer: Bunny nor I own Ghost Writer, or the Ghost Writer Team, just our creative ideas. **

**Warning: This story contains drug content.

* * *

**

**Note: **_Yes, this installment is more than a little short but I been holding it for a while and it does set a scene, so I decided to post it. Hopefully we will have more for you soon. Happy Valentine's day!_

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter 4**

When the gang showed up for the rally, Alex was pacing constantly.

"Alex, calm down, man..." Rob started.

"Calm DOWN?!"

"They didn't kidnap her."

"But---"

"She and Hector climbed IN. Technically, you can't call that kidnapping."

"Yeah, but she's still there with dangerous people."

Tina wrapped an arm around Alex.

"She will be okay, Alex," Tina assured. "We will find her."

"And she was able to give us a message," Lenni continued, giving Alex a quick half smile.

"That will help us to find her."

"Yeah... I suppose that is true," Alex admitted. "But what bridge? And will we find her in time?"

"Maybe we can get Ghostwriter to tell us if he can read anything else nearby?" Jamal suggested.

Alex quickly wrote the request to Ghostwriter, who flew back out of the room towards Gaby and Hector. When he came back, he wrote the words, "We Make 'em, You Bake 'em."

Alex frowned. "That doesn't make sense..."

Jamal looked around. "I've seen that before..."

"Here!" Casey said from behind him. "Calypso's box!"

"That's great! Now we are getting somewhere!" Tiny stated. "Do you think the place is still around?"

"Well, it's worth looking in the phone book for," Lenni replied. "Do you have some older phone books Alex?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah! Maybe it is a good thing that we never actually throw them away!"

"Right!" Lenni replied. She looked over at the clock. "I am sorry to do this Alex, but I have to get ready for the other party...I could cancel if you like..."

Alex shook his head. "No. The team needs you on that case."

Tina placed her hand on Alex's shoulder. "We'll find Gaby."

Lenni nodded. She hugged Alex and then left.

**To Be Continued**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: The Case of the High School Party**

**Author: Joint fic between GreenLeoFiend and Bunny1**

**Fandom: Ghost Writer**

**Spoilers: Four Days of the Cockatoo**

**Disclaimer: Bunny nor I own Ghost Writer, or the Ghost Writer Team, just our creative ideas. **

**Warning: This story contains drug content

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 5**

Gaby swallowed hard and looked at Hector almost pleadingly. Hector yanked her behind him.

"You're not separating us." he said coolly. "She stays with me."

"You forget, little man, I am the one with the gun."

"If you were going to shoot me, you would have already. Maybe you think we're worth more to you alive."

"Shooting children would be messy," Hawked chimed in. "Right Poulett? But at the same time we can't have the two of you teaming up to stop us."

"Yes, Miss Hawke," Poulett replied. "Killing you will just make this more complicated. Well, at least killing you with a gun," he added with a grin.

"What do you mean?" Gaby asked.

Poulett ignored Gaby, his gun still aimed at the two pre-teens. "I use drugs to help with some of the funds. They work much better and faster than my first love."

"Which is?" Hector asked.

"Stuffing birds of course."

"That is... that is--you monster!" Gaby shouted.

Poulett nudged Hawke and she grabbed Gaby from the cage.

Gaby immediately started to kick and pull on Hawke.

"Stop kicking me you brat!" Hawke shouted.

"I won't!" Gaby shouted.

Poulett hurried over to Hawke. "I will handle this!" he stated. "Hurry lock that door before the other one escapes!"

Hawke looked over to Poulett perplexed, but complied, she released Gaby.

But Hector already made it to the door. But he wasn't going to leave Gaby.

"Come on Gaby! Run!" he shouted.

"I don't think so," Poulett snarled.

And Hector turned around to see now Poulett had Gaby, and to his horror, he had a syringe to her shoulder blade.

Gaby's eyes immediately glazed, and she slumped over into a heap.

"Gaby!!!" Hector screamed, racing to her.

"She's not dead, you idiot." Poulett sniffed. "She's merely unconscious. I don't deal in poison... She'll wake up in four hours."

Hector glared at him, his grip tightening as Poulett moved to take her away.

"Hawke!" he snapped. "Deal with this one--- I am taking her to my private office."

Hawke frowned slightly. "Mr. Poulett... she's knocked out, is it really necessary---"

"Do not question me! Just do as I say!"

* * *

Jimmy smiled at Lenni, "Thanks for coming to this party with me. I usually end up going to myself. I feel like such a loser."

Lenni grinned. "You can't be a loser if you are still doing all the activist stuff. Have you pursued any new interesting cases lately?"

Jimmy shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe. Maybe my reasons for asking you out has alternative motives?"

Just then Lenni saw a familiar face at the other side of the old garage where the party was held. He was walking toward the refreshment table.

Lenni frowned slightly.

"What? What's wrong?" Jimmy asked, a bit self-consciously.

"You know that guy?" she asked, gesturing to Mark.

"Yeah, a little." Jimmy shrugged. "Comes to a lot of these. Why?"  
Lenni shook her head. "No reason..."

"Let me guess: He dated one of your friends?"

Lenni looked at him in surprise.

"Well, I wouldn't say 'dated'..."

"Hooked up, then?" Jimmy surmised. "Yeah, he does that alot. Don't know how he keeps doing it, though. Usually don't have repeat customers, from what I understand."

"That doesn't surprise me," Lenni mumbled.

Jimmy raised an eyebrow.

"Lenni?" he said softly. "Do you want to get something to drink? Maybe we can get a closer to look what Mark is up to?"

Lenni nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Back at Gaby's room, Alex, Tina, Rob, Jamal, and Casey were all looking at old copies of the yellow book looking for any current or past business with the name "We make 'em, You bake 'em"

"I found it!" Rob exclaimed, and he ripped the page out of the phone book, it was after all an old phone book.

"Let's call Lt. Mcquade and give him this information," Jamal suggested.

* * *

Hawke faltered, only for a moment, but it was long enough.

Hector grabbed the gun away from her, wincing as he heard the door of the office slam. "Get in there." he said, gesturing to the storage unit cage.

"Come on, kid---"

"Did I stutter?"

Hawke looked at him, then at the gun, then went into the cage. "You know, you'd be better off just leaving now--- he's crazy..."

"That's your problem; I'm not leaving without Gaby..."

Hector locked her in and sneaked quietly towards the office...

Hector's stomach gave a violent lurch as he saw Poulett lift Gaby over his shoulder.

"Hawke! I said put him BACK!" Poulett screamed as he walked away.

* * *

_**Up front at the bodega.  
**_  
"And, you kids are sure about this? Because, you know we can't just raid a warehouse, unwarranted, on a HUNCH."

"Lt. McQuade, we don't have time for all that! My sister and my friend--- they could be in real trouble! And, if you don't care enough to go RIGHT FUCKING NOW, then I will!!!"

Alejandro! Watch your language," Eduardo replied, but he also continued. "I beg your pardon Lt. McQuade, but my daughter Gabriella has been kidnapped and we are all distraught. You know my kids. Think about all the times they helped before."

"Also, don't think Alex and I will not go to that warehouse alone," Rob added.

Lt. McQuade remembered the two times his department had to rescue Mr. Baker and had smile. "Alright, but you kids, have to say here."

"If you think," Alex said through clenched teeth, "that you're leaving me behind on this, you're insane."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

  
**

**Author's Note**: _Sorry for the delay of the chapter. We have more but I thought this seemed like a good chapter break. But since chapter 6 is written, it shall be posted soon. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks again!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: The Case of the High School Party**

**Author: Joint fic between GreenLeoFiend and Bunny1**

**Fandom: Ghost Writer**

**Spoilers: Four Days of the Cockatoo**

**Disclaimer: Bunny nor I own Ghost Writer, or the Ghost Writer Team, just our creative ideas. **

**Warning: This story contains drug content.

* * *

****Chapter 6**

_**Back at the party, Lenni and Jimmy walked over to where Mark was, not far from the refreshment table.  
**_  
"Jimbo, ma'man..." Mark greeted jovially.

"Hey, bra." Jimmy nodded. "This is my friend, Lenni."

Mark assessed her. "Nice..."

"Yeah, she's my date." Jimmy said, throwing an arm around her shoulders.

Mark nodded. "That's cool, man. So, your lady looks thirsty... Care for a drink?"

"Ah, sure. Yes. Sounds good." Lenni stammered a bit nervously.

Mark eyed her a bit, but just shrugged it off as usual teenage girl stuff and went over to the punch bowl.

He turned and poured Lenni the drink before turning back to the couple.

"Here you go," Mark said handing Lenni the drink.

"Well thanks Mark," Jimmy said. "Lenni and I are going to get back to the dance floor."

Mark nodded. "Rock on!"

Jimmy lead Lenni back to the middle of the warehouse.

"Don't drink that," Jimmy stated.

"Wasn't planning too..." Lenni replied. "Jimmy do you know something?"

"I have had my suspicions," he whispered. "Let's get that drink tested. And see if Mark Hawke really has to do with all these parties and girls having memory lost and worse."

* * *

Hector walked out of Poulett's office. He wasn't proud of the way he'd handled himself, but, he did what he had to do to get Gaby out of there.

Poulett would wake up eventually, and let Hawke out of the cage. He didn't really care. He just wanted to get Gaby home safely--- but, he wanted her to wake up, first. If he brought her home like this, everyone would freak all out before he had a chance to get a word in edgewise...

He took Gaby to his apartment, and lay her down in his room. From there, he tried to call the Bodega...

Meanwhile, Alex, Mr. Frenandez and Lt. McQuade broke into the factory, where Hawke was yanking frantically on the chain-link wiring of the cage...

"Where is my sister?" Alex demanded.

I don't know," she shouted. She turned to Lt. McQuade, a desperate look in her eyes. "Get me out of here! I'm innocent. It is all Poulett's doing."

* * *

Tina was working the counter since she had some experience helping her mother at the tailor shop when she heard the phone ring.

"Hello?" she replied.

"Tina?" Hector replied. "Why are you answering the Bodega phone?"

"Hector!" Tina exclaimed. "Are you alright? How's Gaby?"

Jamal had walked Casey home for lunch but Rob was still near by and overheard the conversation.

"What's going?" he inquired.

"Well the good news is that Gaby and I are away from those two crazy people, but I fared a bit better than Gaby. But she's fine."

He paused and looked at Gaby who was still unconscious on his bed. Poulett said it wasn't poison. He wasn't lying was he?

"Where's Alex?" he asked.

"He went looking for you two at that warehouse!" Tina explained. "What's wrong with Gaby?"

"She's out cold." Hector said, looking down at her. "Breathing seems all right, though."

"Hector! You get her to a HOSPITAL!""No way--- she'll freak!" Hector said. "You know Gaby hates hospitals... says they smell like death..."

"That's superstitions drivvle."

"WHAT'S DRIVVLE?!" Rob yelled in her ear.

Tina pulled back, massaging her earlobe slightly. "Hang on, Hector... Gaby's unconscious, and Hector won't take her to a hospital 'cause she hates them. It's silly."

"No... it's a valid phobia... lots of people have it." Rob said. "But, why is she out cold? Did she get hit? Was she drugged? What?"

Tina faltered--- she had forgotten to ask...

Rob yanked the phone out of her hands. "Hector?"

"Yeah?"

"Lt. McQuade is with Alex and his dad, and he left his cellphone number here."

"I'll tell them where you are."

"Thanks..."

Rob immediately hung up and dialed Lt. McQuade, who was glad for the distraction from the man and teen rapidly yelling--- and, he reckoned, swearing--- in Spanish at him.

* * *

"McQuade, have you heard from Hector or Gaby?" he asked.

"Yes, the two of them are safe at Hector's apartment Rob stated. "How is everything at the warehouse?"

"I will let your friends fill you in with the details. But we have one of them in police custody. Thank you for calling."

Rob put down the phone.

"You didn't tell them about what Hector said the man did!" Tina shouted and she placed her arms up in the air."

"What is he going to be able to do it from the phone? And I could hear Alex and his dad yelling in the background–He had a headache."

Tina sighed. "Well, now that you are off the phone, I am calling back Hector."

WHAT'S WRONG WITH GABY?

Rob sighed, seeing the note from Ghostwriter.

"I don't know, but, we're about to go find out, okay?" he wrote back.

* * *

Gaby's eyes fluttered open groggily, and she looked up at Hector.

"Hey, you're awake..." he smiled, flopping down next to her. "You okay?"

"I... thirsty..." she managed finally, sounding as though she'd been under anesthesia.

"I'll get you some water, wait right there, okay?"

"No... don' leave..." she murmured, clawing desperately for his hand.

"I'm right here..." he whispered, clasping his fingers around hers, just as the door swung open.

"Gaby! Hector!" Alex shouted.

"Alex?" she asked as she rubbed her forehead and tried to sit up. "Oww..." she groaned a bit. "That water might be a good idea."

Alex noticed the hands touching but was more concerned with how out of it Gaby looked. "Are you alright?"

"I don't really remember. Last thing I remember was being at that warehouse, and he had Calypso and Hector and I in all those cages... We tried to escape, and then it got all hazy after that. Do you have Calypso?"

Gaby looked at Hector her eyes hopeful, but Hector was only focused on her and thought only of her when they escaped.

"Do you remember anything else, Gaby?" he whispered

Gaby frowned a bit. "No... nothing. Is Cal---"

"The darn bird is fine!" Eduardo snapped.

Gaby blinked, eyes suddenly filling.

"Oh, chiquita... lo siento..." Eduardo said almost fearfully, sitting down in front of her and taking her hands.

"I was just... I was so worried about YOU, not some pet."

"S'all right, Papi." Gaby assured.  
"What happens to those two?"

"We're not sure." Eduardo addressed Hector now. "And, why follow her instead of yanking her little butt OUT of there---"

"Pop, he did what he could to make sure she was as safe as possible. Lay off."

Hector looked at Alex with appreciation in his eyes.

"Anyway, she's like Mama`; unstoppable force sometimes."

* * *

_**Meanwhile, Lenni and Jimmy ran into the Bodega.  
**_  
"Tina, where is everyone else? Have they found Gaby?" Lenni asked.

Tina nodded. "Yes, she is over at Hector's. Alex headed over there too. Jamal had to take Casey home. Rob, I don't know where he went... I want to go see her but someone has to mind the shop with Mrs. Fernandez out of town."

Lenni nodded. "Is Lt. McQuade with them?"

"I thnk so. I am worried about Gaby though...Hector said she was drugged. But I haven't heard anything else."

Lenni frowned. "Is she okay?"

Just then a new message came in the air.

GABY IS OKAY. MORE INFO SOON - Alex

"I think we got a hit. On the other case..."

She held up the party cup in her hand. "It's positive..."

* * *

**To Be Continued**


End file.
